


Unexpected

by Freline



Series: Double Power [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: Four girls and four boys separately find a crashed spaceship with a dying alien that tells them of an invasion. Both groups decide to fight it with the power given to them by the alien, but they do not know about each other until much later.





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah yawned and watched the others swimming in the sea. She and her friends had been here since ten in the morning and now it was four in the afternoon, yet they did not seem to get tired as she did. Cassie had just thrown a ball at Rachel, causing her to laugh, because Cassie had no sense of direction and missed her by far. They giggled like little girls and for a moment Sarah wished that she did not know them. They were both almost sixteen, they should know better. Melissa just looked dreamily at a boy next to her and did not notice what happened behind her. She turned her eyes back towards the others after the boy had swum back to the beach and said something. The three turned at the same time, Cassie picked up the ball and they came in Sarah´s direction. After they had almost reached her, Melissa looked towards the parking lot and saw Cassie´s father waving at them. 

She got the attention of the other girls at him and they were soon packing everything together. Cassie´s father helped them get their things in the trunk of his car, then the four girls squeezed inside. It was Cassie´s birthday tomorrow and they had decided to have a sleepover party tonight as it was Saturday tomorrow.  
When they reached Cassie´s farm in the woods, it was already getting dark. But it was still warm and the girls decided to go for a walk before dinner. They were at the edge of the forest when they spotted the meteor or whatever it was, coming down at a clearing a short time ahead of them. They raced towards it, they had never seen such a thing before. It had changed direction several times, which was unusual, but the conclusion that it might be an alien spaceship was almost as weird.

Soon they reached the crash site and stopped. The thing, it could only be a spaceship, was glowing like a miniature sun. It was shaped like a moon crest, with two cyclindrical additions to each side, which had to be the weapons and the engines. While they were standing there, a door that had not been visible before opened in front of them. A second later, the pilot came out. It was a woman that could have looked like a normal human, but she had green skin, butterfly wings and some kind of antennae on her head. She took several steps and then collapsed, exposing the wound on her left side. Melissa and Cassie went towards her to help her up, but she waved them away and said: "I am dying, you can not help me. There is not much time, the Yeerks are after me. Get in my ship, you will see a device shaped like a flower. 

Bring it to me, hurry." They did as they were told. After they had given the device to the woman, she looked at each of them and a picture of a big slug appeared in their heads. The woman continued: "I have just shown you what the Yeerks look like. They have the power to get into the brain of almost every species and control them. But they have one weakness, they need to feed every three days. To do so, they have to leave their hosts and then they can be attacked. They have places they call Yeerk pools where they keep the hosts during that time. My species, the Lirandeans and another one, called Andalites, have formed an alliance to stop them, but we have lost the battle over your planet. If you agree to continue fighting, I will give you the power to let every human or alien see whatever you want them to. But you must agree to use this only for fighting, not for anything else."

The girls looked at each other. They did not have to think about it very long until they agreed. The woman asked them to place their hands on the flower. After that was done, the device glowed bright green and they felt something like an electrical shock, which probably meant the process was finished.  
The girls took their hands off and then several lights appeared in the night sky. The woman turned her eyes upwards and said: "The Yeerks are coming. You have to hide, quickly." They turned without even stopping to say goodbye and went back into the direction of the farm.

Cassie´s parents were already worried. The dinner was almost ready and the table was already set. They each pulled out a chair and sat down at it. The food was excellent like always, Cassie´s mother was a good cook, but all the girls could think about was the woman from the forest and the impossibility of fighting an alien invasion. Even with their new powers, they were still only four human girls against an army of millions. They went to bed early that evening, but none of them could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake smiled to himself. He had just beaten his best friend Marco at the race they were playing again. He had done the same for the last two hours, but still Marco did not give up, which caused much amusement to his other two friends Tobias and Ben. They had come to the mall together to buy birthday presents for Jake´s girlfriend Cassie, who had invited them to her party tomorrow. After they had them, they had come to the Arcade. First Tobias and Ben had played several games against each other, but they got bored eventually and decided that watching Jake and Marco would be a lot more fun.

Marco dropped his controller in exasperation and accused Jake of cheating, before he walked outside. The other three followed and had soon catched up to him. It was already getting dark, so they took the shortcut over the abandoned construction site. They were halfway through, when they saw the strange light, moving in their direction. It rapidly descended and soon they could make out the shapes of something that looked exactly like a space ship. It landed, or rather crashed in front of one of the half finished buildings. It had the size of a school bus, the front was egg-shaped with a long shaft ending in a tail and on each side there was a short wing.

They stood there, waiting for the pilot to exit. After a while, they heard a voice in their heads that said: "I am coming out. Do not be afraid."  
Then he came. He looked like a mix of a centaur and a scorpion because of the blade at the end of his tail. He had blue and yellow fur and two extra eyes on stalks that gave him the ability to look behind himself without having to turn around. He came down the ramp and was almost at the ground before he stumbled and fell. On the left side of his upper body was a piece of metal sticking out.

Jake moved forward to help him, even though they could all see that he would not be alive much longer, the wound was too deep. He spoke again, this time clearly in pain: "There is not much time, the Yeerks will find me soon. There is a blue cube inside my ship, bring it to me, quickly." As he said this, a picture of a big slug appeared in their heads and they assumed it was one of these Yeerks.

Jake went to get the cube and after he got back, the alien continued: "The Yeerks have the power of controlling almost every species. They crawl in using the ears and attach themselves to your brain. They have one weakness, they must leave their host every three days to feed using a place they call a Yeerk pool. It is the only place where they can be attacked without harming the hosts. If you agree to continue the fight my race, the Andalites, have lost, I will give you the power to morph, to turn into any animal you wish."

The boys agreed and the alien instructed them to place one hand on the cube. They got shocked once and then the process was over. Soon after several more lights appeared, the alien looked up and told them: "The Yeerks have found me. You need to hide, quickly."  
They did not need to be told twice and took off, each of them in a different direction. From their hiding places they watched as the other ships landed and their inhabitants came out. The first of them was another Andalite, followed by giant lawn-mowers on two legs and some kind of big centipede.  
According to the first Andalite, the second was the only one of his species ever taken by the Yeerks, he was now the host of Visser Three, head of the earth invasion. The lawn-mowers were called Hork-Bajir and the Centipedes Taxxons.

They all watched as Visser Three changed into some kind of monster, picked the Andalite up and swallowed him whole. His dying scream was something they would never forget. A piece of the Andalite fell out of the Visser´s mouth and into the crowd of the Taxxons, who all fought about it. The human controllers then started sweeping the site for anyone that might have seen what happened, which pulled them back from their horror and brought them to start running. They did not stop until they got home.


End file.
